Por Siempre Vivos
by Chessipedia
Summary: Antes de El Niño que Vivió, hubo otra historia. Una de un monstruo dentro de un hombre. Una de un traidor dentro de un amigo. Una de un héroe dentro de un niño. Una de un ángel dentro de un demonio. (Traducción de "Forever Alive" por Morded)
1. Prólogo

**POR SIEMPRE VIVOS**

**El Relato Completo de las Vidas y Muertes de los Señores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs.**

Por Mordred

Editada por Miranda Collier

Traducida por Chessipedia

"**Je Ne Mourrai Pas"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **La historia completa está realizada en un mundo que no me pertenece. Todo lo que reconocen, desde los personajes, las situaciones y el diálogo, está bajo los derechos de autor de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. No se ha obtenido ninguna ganancia de esta historia.

**Sumario:** Antes de El Niño que Vivió, hubo otra historia. Una de un monstruo dentro de un hombre. Una de un traidor dentro de un amigo. Una de un héroe dentro de un niño. Una de un ángel dentro de un demonio.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA AUTORA**

**El Principio de la Historia**

Por años he estado fascinada no con la historia de Harry Potter, sino con la historia antes de ésta. Alrededor de diez años antes de que el pequeño Harry naciera, su padre fue a Hogwarts, hizo amigos más cercanos que Ron o Hermione, y hizo bromas más distinguidas que las de Fred y George. Sirius Black y el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, se unieron a él por siete años en arrasantes escapadas, exploraciones y merodeos por todas partes. Por último se encontraba Peter Pettigrew, ahora conocido como Wormtail. Incluso después de Hogwarts, se mantuvieron juntos. Es esta historia de amistad, coraje y la ocasional risa, la que me intriga más que la trama original.

También intrigaba a mis hermanos menores, a quienes les leía los libros en las noches. Cuando el quinto libro; _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_; salió, los llevé a su cuarto en la noche, me senté en la cama superior con un vaso de agua helada y un ventilador, y comencé a leer con voces dramáticas. Nos tomó como una semana terminar el libro de 800 páginas, nos quedamos sin material para leer. Así que busqué en internet por un fanfiction que fuera medianamente decente para que los niños lo escucharan. Encontré algunos, pero el mayor me sugirió esa noche que debería comenzar mi propio fanfiction y que lo podríamos leer en las noches hasta que comenzaran las clases. Estuve de acuerdo, y me senté a escribir la parte de la serie que nunca sería escrita por J.K. Rowling, pero que se ha escrito una y otra vez por los fans. Pero era mi turno de tratar por mi misma los años de los Merodeadores.

Haciendo esto, yo (como mis hermanos) pude presenciar las transformaciones de Remus, el desprecio que Snape le tenía a Snape, cómo Sirius y James se conocieron, cómo se hicieron Animagos, cómo escribieron el Mapa del Merodeador, etc. Resultó ser un reto. No quería que este libro estuviera fuera del canon, así que fui combinando todas las pistas de los libros sobre lo que había pasado. No quería que mi historia se convirtiera un historia fuera del marco de lo que había pasado. No quería que ninguna aventura fuera diferente a las escritas o mencionadas en la serie, y no quería hacer que los personajes fueran muy míos.

_Por Siempre Vivos_ tiene cuatro años de existencia. Y que idea maravillosa y inspiradora fue este fanfiction que creció hasta lo que es hoy. Como broma, mis amigos de la universidad y yo googleamos "Forever Alive by Morded" en el servidor y fui encontrada con la realidad de que esta historia no sólo ha tocado las mentes y corazones de aquellos cercanos a ella, sino la de miles de extraños de cada continente, incluyendo Antártica. Ha sido traducida a tres idiomas (Español, Francés y Alemán), y tiene muchos fans desbordándose de lo mayormente conocidos sitios para fans. En una entrevista para la universidad, mi, ahora, consejero me preguntó por un echo interesante sobre mi persona, y con cara seria le dije, "He escrito un fanfic de Harry Potter y ahora tiene un culto que lo sigue." Los dos nos reímos un rato y luego dije, "No. En serio."

Me tomó un año terminar esta historia. Mi segundo año del bachillerato se basó en tareas, mis trabajos originales y _Por Siempre Vivos_. Lo terminé en Julio de 2004 y ese es el fin esa etapa.

Afortunadamente, ese no fue el final. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía obtengo al menos 3 maravillosos reviews e incluso más en la traducción al Francés. Sin embargo, muchos de esto reviews se quejaban de lo mismo. Mi francés era horrible, mi gramática horrenda, y contradecía _El Príncipe Mestizo _y _Reliquias de la Muerte, _obviamente ambos publicados luego de que concluí mi historia. Con estos hubo una petición de que por favor hiciera una edición, y decidió hacer justamente eso.

Lo que ven ante ustedes es la versión re-editada de _Por Siempre Vivos_. Mi Beta, Miranda C., se acercó a mi y me ofreció ayudar en este proceso. Sin ella, nada de esto se hubiera hecho y todavía me estarían fastidiando por mis terribles habilidades y estructura gramatical para el francés de quinceañera. Esta versión está al día, incluyendo la información que se aprendió en los últimos dos libros, manteniéndome a la idea por el beneficio de la historia original, por lo que ciertas diferencias creativas han tomado lugar. Aunque quise mantenerme lo más cerca posible del canon, los tengo que decepcionar en dos cosas principales. Uno: este libro y el arco de los personajes fueron creados antes de que Rowling anunciara como murieron los padres de Lily y James. Por el bien del libro, no puedo decir como mueren en ésta historia, pero les diré que es muy diferente de cómo Rowling lo imaginó. Además, las fechas de nacimiento de Bellatrix Lestrange y sus hermanas están en órdenes diferentes, así como la de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius es tres años más joven de lo que realmente es, poniéndolo en el mismo año que están Sirius y James. Por favor tomen esto lo mejor posible, porque el resto de libro se alinea perfectamente al canon.

Así que les doy la bienvenida nuevamente al mundo de Harry Potter, con nuevos ojos, y a través de una nueva historia. Estos personajes no murieron en el libro final, no morirán nunca. Estarán Por Siempre Vivos, y estarán por siempre en nuestros corazones.

Bienvenidos a los años de los Merodeadores.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA TRADUCTORA**

**Cómo Llegue a Conocer la Historia**

Así como la autora, yo también me he preguntado qué fue de la historia de los Merodeadores, cómo se conocieron y llegaron a ser lo que conocemos y amamos. Recorrí la red en búsqueda de un buen fic para leer y gracias a que se inglés conseguí esta perla de historia. Es una de las historias que me hizo enamorarme nuevamente del mundo de Harry Potter, y a su vez me ha enamorado con las ideas que aporta la autora a los detalles no revelados de la historia.

Muchas de mis conocidas no manejan el idioma, por lo que empecé a contarles sobre esta maravillosa historia, algunas de ellas me sugirieron traducirla, pero cuando le pregunté a Modred si era posible traducirla me comentó que Alejandra Garbarello estaba traduciendo "Por Siempre Vivo", sin embargo mis amigas me comentaron que la historia no se estaba actualizando por lo que decidí volver a intentar preguntarle y aquí estamos.

Modred quiso que esta historia fuera lo más parecida posible al canon, sin embargo aquí los voy a decepcionar en una pequeña manera: Hechizos y Sobrenombres. A mi manera de ver ambos suenan extremadamente mejor en inglés por los que los colocaré de tal manera. Son libres de dejar sus opiniones respecto al tema; si es mucho problema cambiaré este pequeño detalle que espero no les moleste.

Wormtail: Colagusano

Moony: Lunático

Padfoot: Sirius

Prongs: Cornamenta

Snivellius: Quejicus

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**El Último Merodeador**

Había terminado. La batalla había terminado. Los héroes de la noche olvidados, y el mundo se había vuelto pacífico otra vez. Los firmes Aurores de la Orden habían desaparecido en las sombras del pasado sin una palabra de gratitud por parte de nadie. Habían ido a salvar otro puñado de vidas y se habían devuelto con un hombre menos. Este hombre nunca más sería celebrado, o recordado.

Molly, Arthur y Remus se encontraron a mitad de la, ahora sin dueño, casa de Grimmauld Place. La única voz que se podía escuchar en los pasillos era la de Kreacher. Remus lo odiaba en ese momento.

El elfo doméstico pronto se uniría a su madre en la pared.

Sirius se había ido, para siempre. Padfoot estaba perdido para le mundo. Ahora sólo quedaba un verdadero Merodeador. Ahora sólo quedaba Remus.

Se sentó, rígido, en la silla de la sala común, mirando las fotos de la pared. Ninguna mostraba la cara brillante de Sirius. Ninguna era un recuerdo de su buen amigo. Nadie en este mundo se había preocupado por el soldado perdido. Nadie lo lloraría.

"¿Te sientes bien, Remus?" Molly preguntó, emergiendo de la cocina. Ella no había estado allí. No había visto la horrible vista que él si. La cara de Sirius – sus ojos – cayendo por el velo – a ella nunca le agradó Sirius. De hecho, lo odiaba.

Era en ese momento, mirando a su rojizo y tempestuoso rostro, que Remus recordó la discusión que ella y Sirius habían tenido tan solo el verano pasado, cuando Harry llegó al Cuartel General. Molly había visto a la cara de Sirius, buscando algún tipo de entendimiento.

"Tienes que entender, Sirius, es el mejor amigo de mi hijo."

"Bueno," Sirius se había enojado, "Él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo."

"¿Remus?" Molly ahora se escuchaba, dándole una mirada preocupada. El meneó la cabeza.

"Estoy bien," Remus respondió, y le dio la espalda. No podía verla en ese momento. Sentía una mezcla de miedo y soledad. Estas cosas no habían cruzado por su cabeza desde que era un niño, y ahora era mucho más difícil enfrentar las sombras. Sirius estaba muerto. El estaba solo.

"¿Ahora que será de Harry?" Arthur preguntó, sentándose a la mesa. Se veía tan cansado, tan exhausto del mundo. No había estado allí tampoco. Ellos estaban libres de la imagen que seguía apareciendo en la cabeza de Remus.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sirius. Estaba vivos cuando los asesinaron. El resto de su cuerpo no se movía. Pero Sirius – había mirado a Harry. Harry no lo había notado. Harry estaba en un estado de shock. Pero –

Sirius había mirado a Harry.

Dolor recorrió el corazón de Remus. Sabía que siempre se sentiría horrible por la pérdida de su amigo. Pero Harry se sentiría peor por su padrino. Pobre Harry. Había pasado por tanto.

Había pasado por tanto.

"Remus, cariño, ¿seguro que no necesitas nada? ¿Una taza de té? ¿Cerveza de Mantequilla?"

"Estoy bien, Molly, estoy bien," dijo, atendiendo, "creo que deberías ir al colegio y ver a tu hijo. Fue muy valiente esta noche."

"Fue muy estúpido esta noche," Arthur gruñó, y se levantó tambaleando de su lugar en la mesa. "¡Se pudo haber matado! ¡Se-"

"Mantuvo con sus amigos," Remus lo interrumpió, y sonrió una sonrisa triste. Molly y Arthur lo miraron, sin saber exactamente qué decir. A Remus no le importaba. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba salir de allí-

"Bueno," Molly tosió, mientras se frotaba las manos en la paño de la cocina añadió, "Si… bueno… si tu estás aquí para… cuidar el fuerte. Sería bueno ver a Ron."

"Me haré cargo de todo," le aseguró, y forzó otra sonrisa en su desgastado rostro. Molly le dirigió otra mirada cautelosa, y luego agarró su capa.

"Vamos, Arthur," y Arthur siguió a su esposa obediente a la chimenea y hacia Hogwarts.

Remus estaba solo.

Sus ojos habían estado tan vivos. Volvían a él nuevamente. ¿Habían pasado sólo dos horas desde que estuvo allí jugando ajedrez mágico con Sirius? Ahora estaba solo.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, y se dirigió a la habitación. Arriba de la desvencijada escalera, pasando a Kreacher ("¡Suciedad! ¡Sangre Sucias! ¡Mestizos!") y atravesando el marco de la puerta lleno de telarañas. Había sido la habitación de Sirius. Aún estaba todo en su lugar, dónde lo había dejado. Los posters con chicas Muggles, los objetos de Gryffindor de los que su amigo estaba tan orgulloso – sin ser tocado por el tiempo, personas, o – por nada –

Remus suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Todavía tenía la forma del cuerpo de su dueño. Olía a Sirius. Había algunos cabellos sueltos en la almohada. Remus cerró sus ojos, y dejó salir un tembloroso respiro. Todavía no lo creía. Quizá si fuera a la cama, y tuviera una buena noche de sueño, se despertaría la mañana siguiente y encontraría a su viejo amigo quejumbroso por la casa como siempre. Quizá si sólo cerrara sus ojos, y los volviera a abrir, lentamente – estaría vivo –

Quizá si los dejara cerrados vendría Sirius y hablaría con él. Quizá si esperaba lo suficiente –

_"Remus, ¿qué estas haciendo?"_

_No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El sueño era muy real. Quería que siguiera. Quería escuchar de nuevo esa baja y cansina voz. Quería escuchar a Sirius darle alguna señal._

"Te estoy esperando," respondió al aire que lo rodeaba. Podía sentir su mejilla sobre la almohada. Podía escuchar a Kreacher deambular en el piso de abajo.

_"¿Por qué?"_ lo que sería el fantasma preguntó desde la puerta. Si, allí es donde estaría parado; en la puerta, recostado del marco con los brazos cruzados y el cabello en sus ojos.

"Vas a volver," Remus murmuró.

_"Vamos, Moony,"_ Sirius rió, cambiando su peso a su pie izquierdo, _"¿Por qué pensarías algo tan estúpido como eso? Ambos sabemos que me he ido."_

"No lo estás. Estás vivo. Te necesitamos, Sirius. Harry te necesita – La Orden –"

_"Hay cosas que merecen la pena luchar, Remus,"_ interrumpió. Su voz se sentía más cercana. Había caminado hacia la cama. _"Y las cosas que has nombrado fueron algunas de ellas."_

"Padfoot, yo-"

_"Se fuerte,"_ dijo. _"Eres todo lo que tiene Harry. Eres el último Merodeador. Tienes que dejarme ir."_

"¡No puedo! ¡Sin ti o James, no soy nada!"

_"Eso es un montón de mierda," _Sirius resopló. _"Tú y yo sabemos que eres el más inteligente. El más sabio. Por eso es que todavía estás vivo. Por eso es que estás en la Orden, Remus."_

"No quiero estar vivo."

Sirius rió. Remus no entendía por qué. No encontraba nada gracioso en la situación. Estaba hablando con alguien que no estaba vivo, probando que se estaba volviendo loco. Estaba llorando. Estaba solo en una casa embrujada con un elfo idiota y una pintura muerta. Y ahora era el último Merodeador.

_"Escucha, Moony," _Sirius dijo, _"Tu viste el principio de esta Gran Guerra, y verás el final de ella. Ahora, levántate de mi cama, lava tu cara y baja las escaleras. Dumbledore estará aquí en cualquier minuto. ¡Y mira lo que estás haciéndole a mi almohada! ¡Está empapada! ¡Quítate, verte de aquí! ¡Deja de deprimirte! ¡Mírate! ¿Qué diría James? Además, alguien le tiene que dar a Wormtail una buena patada en el trasero. Se la merece ¿no lo crees?"_

Lupin se secó los ojos, y los abrió. Estaba solo nuevamente. Sirius se había ido.

Kreacher caminó arriba de las escaleras de manera pausada, y pasó la muerta murmurando "¡Locos mestizos inmundos hablando con ellos mismos! ¡La inmundicia que Kreacher y la señora tienen que soportar!"

Lupin se levantó, y caminó hacia el escritorio donde había pergaminos sobre pergaminos. Se sentó y tomó un puñado para leer. Se sentía que estaba invadiendo pero Sirius estaba muerto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo atormentaría?

Remus se sonrió, secó sus ojos nuevamente, y comenzó a revisar hoja por hoja la pila de papeles.

_Enero 15, 1995_

_Sirius,_

_No dejes tu casa de nuevo. Ésta es tu última advertencia._

_Firma,_

_AD._

Dumbledore.

Había una carta sin terminar para Harry. Una amenazante para los Dursley (Sirius nunca la envió). Una lista de criaturas que rondaban la cocina y la sala común (escrita por Molly).

Y allí… de repente… una letras que Remus no había visto en años. Cuatro letras. Juntas, todas escritas en tinta roja. Había sido echo para asemejar la sangre, ya que los muchachos habían estado asustados de pincharse. Leía:

_Juramos solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. En esta quincena del 31 de Octubre de 1975, los cuatro Merodeadores estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe. También acordamos resguardar el Gran Poder que poseemos. Ah si… y una cosa más. Hacer la vida de Snivellius en Hogwarts, y después de ella, un total infierno._

_Firman (sin orden particular),_

_Padfoot  
Moony  
Prongs  
Wormtail_

Remus sonrió una vez más, y las palabras de unos minutos atrás volvieron a su mente.

_Se mantuvo con sus amigos._


	2. 01 El Monstruo de King's Cross

**PARTE 1**

**LOS AÑOS DE ESCUELA**

**Capítulo 1**

**El Monstruo de King's Cross**

**Cada año, Earl Katzenbaum manejaba la gran y brillante máquina roja, fuera y dentro de la Plataforma 9 ¾. Cada año, veía a los estudiantes con sus ropas Muggles entrar por la barricada mágica y trepar sobre sus carros de la emoción. Cada año, sus esperanzados padres los despedían, agitando sus brazos y sonriendo, y tirando besos, y diciendo cosas embarazosas como "¡John Isaac Morris, si me entero que no te has bañado en una semana te enviaré el Vociferador más grande que hayas visto!". Cada año, Katzenbaum veía la misma escena con diferentes caras. Veía a los de primer año convertirse en los de séptimo, y sus hermanos y hermanas sucederlos. Así que ese caluroso día de septiembre de 1971 no debería ser diferente.**

Sin embargo todo el mundo abordaba el tren tediosamente. Earl no era el único que quería poner una barricada en uno de los compartimientos, recubrirlo de hierro y tragarse la llave. Pero el testarudo del Director no cedería a sus peticiones. Dumbledore había mirado a los empleados del tren por sus lentes de media luna, y dijo en una voz severa; "Todo estudiante merece ser tratado con igualdad. Sin importar sus infortunios."

Esto no le había gustado a la señora del carrito de la comida, quien sabía demasiado bien que tendría que ver al monstruo al menos una vez en el viaje, si tenía intensiones de conservar su trabajo. Se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro; tensa, frotándose los brazos como si una ráfaga hubiera entrado en su habitación, y murmurando para sí las atrocidades de los esfuerzos de desegregación de Dumbledore.

"¡Es una locura! Les digo, ¡alguien saldrá herido! Lo presiento. ¡Algo horrible pasará!"

Así que Earl, quién usualmente esperaba con ansias el primer día de escuela, lo estaba temiendo. Las pesadillas llegaban con más frecuencia, las semanas se tornaron en días, que se volvieron horas y – finalmente – minutos.

Ahora el viejo maquinista del Expreso Hogwarts estaba forzado a mirar por su ventana la escena bajo ella. Los estudiantes se acumulaban alrededor de sus padres, diciendo sus despedidas. Se preguntó si podría ver, entre la marea de personas, al pequeño demonio. ¿Tendría cabello creciendo de sus orejas? ¿Tendría bigotes? Ahora que lo pensaba, Earl nunca había visto a uno de _ellos_. ¿Eran raros, o se veían como los demás?

Se pudo imaginar a la criatura de veinte pies acercándose al tren, gruñendo y arañando a todos a su paso. Su equipaje estaría en su mano, con la toga de Hogwarts apretada en su cuello, como si fuera una collar hecho de ropa.

No podría entrar en ningún compartimiento.

"Ahora recuerda, toda nuestra familia ha mantenido nuestro buen nombre al pertenecer a Slytherin. Recuerda eso, muchacho."

La mirada de Earl se dirigió a un gran pilar, donde tres figuras se despedían. Una mujer serena con la cara pálida que miraba a un niño, con el cabello más negro que hubiera él visto. El padre; adivinó; era un hombre que parecía haber sido esculpido de la piedra. Sus brazos cruzados y mirando sobre su nariz puntiaguda al muchacho como si fuera una cucaracha.

"Lo se, Padre, lo sé," el muchacho dijo calladamente, moviendo sus pies y mirando al piso. "Lo intentaré, pero no puedo escoger."

"Si le muestras a ese viejo sombrero tu linaje, te pondrá en el lugar que perteneces," la mujer intervino. Su voz era rajada y cansada. Le dio un pequeño golpe a su hijo en el hombro, y lo empujó al tren. "Te escribiremos, y te esperamos para Navidad. Tu hermano estará contento de verte de nuevo. Y tus primos vendrán de visita por las fiestas."

"No puedo esperar," el muchacho se quejó, y se dirigió al tercer carro. Él era un Black. Earl podía notarlo por los ojos oscuros y la tez clara. _Otro Slytherin para Hogwarts_, pensó mientras miraba de nuevo, seriamente, a la multitud. Quería ver a la bestia cuando llegara.

Vio a un a un niño regordete entrar con una rata mascota entre las manos. Seguido de un estudiante de primero, flaco y con lentes gruesos. Luego un niño severo con la nariz ganchuda y puntiaguda, que esperaba pacientemente a una niña de pelo rojo, quien estaba acompañada de sus padres, y alguien que parecía su hermana mayor. La hermana miraba todo con puro asco en el rostro; la madre y el padre estaba vestidos con genuinas ropas Muggles.

_Muggles_, Earl pensó.

Desvió sus ojos de un lado al otro de la multitud. Nadie parecía fuera de lugar. Nadie se veía como un peludo monstruo con picudos dientes. Todos eran niños.

Hank llegó al cuarto de máquinas, y tocó la puerta. Earl lo miró, su mirada distraída de la ventana. Hank le sonrió, con la estúpida y gorda sonrisa que siempre tenía, y dijo, "Bueno, señor, estaremos saliendo en cinco minutos."

"Eh, Hank," Earl detuvo a su compañero de trabajo mientras comenzaba a retirarse. "¿Tienes la lista a la mano? Me gustaría verla."

"Eh… si claro, Earl," Hank dijo, sacando su portapapeles y revisando los papeles. "¿Revisando a alguien?"

"_A algo_, la verdad," Earl dijo amargadamente, y le quitó la carpeta, "¿Recuerdas el nombre del niño? ¿Sabes – el niño?"

"Oh, ¿el raro, quieres decir?"

"Si, ese mismo."

"No puedo recordarlo – bueno – empezaba con _L_, ¿no?"

"¿Era el nombre o el apellido?"

"Demonios, no lo sé, Earl. ¿Cualquiera? ¿Los dos? ¿A quién le importa? Tenemos tres minutos antes de partir." Hank tomó su carpeta de nuevo, y desapareció por la puerta.

Earl suspiró, se frotó el cuello, y volvió a mirar la escena de afuera.

Y, finalmente, vio al monstruo.

Era un pequeño niño, de sólo cuatro pies de altura. No había llegado a la pubertad todavía, Earl lo podía notar. Era esquelético, y tenía círculos bajo los ojos. Estaba vistiendo su toga, aunque no se podía discernir por lo desgastadas que estaban. Eran "heredadas" o cortesía de la Tienda de Segunda Mano en el Callejón Diagon. Sus manos no eran visibles debajo de las mangas, y se envolvían en el como una bata de dormir. Su padre estaba parado a su lado, orgulloso de todas maneras, mirando al rojo Expreso Hogwarts. El pequeño niño con cabello rubio ceniza temblando de los nervios.

El hombre se agachó hacia su hijo, murmurándole algo al oído, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. El pequeño niño le sonrió tristemente, tomó su baúl (que era más grande que él), y se dirigió a las entradas. El padre secó una lágrima de sus ojos, y se despidió con la mano de su hijo.

"¡Todos a bordo!" Hank gritó desde afuera de la puerta. "Todos están aquí, Earl. Puedes partir."

Earl puso los engranajes en su lugar, y el Expreso Hogwarts dio un silbido. En cuestión de segundos, el gran tren salía de King's Cross hacía el campo.

Aún así, Earl no se sentía mejor.

"¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?"

Sirius parpadeó, subió la mirada, sus ojos sobresaliendo de El Profeta. Allí, parado en la entrada, había un chico de cabellos despeinados, con unos lentes enmarcando su rostro. Él le estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo. Que perdedor.

"Claro. No es mi tren."

La sonrisa del muchacho de lentes se expandió, se sentó en el asiento frente a él. Sirius suspiró y siguió leyendo su periódico. No había pasado nada interesante en el mundo mágico últimamente. Un hombre llamado Crouch se convirtió en miembro del Wizengamot. Una muchacha llamada Dorcas Meadowes había sido introducida en unos de los millones de gabinetes del Ministerio. Jeremiah Sweene abrió una nueva tienda en Hogsmeade. Nada importante. Nada interesante. El mejor encabezado había sido "GRINGOTTS INICIA SEGURO DE TROL." Lo que fuera que significara.

"Mi nombre es James."

Sirius parpadeó de nuevo. ¿De verdad el rarito le estaba hablando? ¿Haciendo conversación? Levantó una ceja, pero la sonrisa en la cara del muchacho sólo creció.

"Soy Sirius."

La conversación se había terminado. Volvió a su periódico.

"Sirius, ah. No se escucha ese nombre todos los días, ¿o si?"

Sirius se mordió el labio, y entrecerró los ojos. "No, claro que no," respondió, sin sacar sus ojos del periódico, "es un nombre de familia."

"¿Es como… la estrella o algo? ¿Sabes, la estrella del perro?"

"Realmente no lo sé."

"Oh, ok. Ya veo." James se aclaró la garganta y miró por la ventana. Que bien. El tonto se había callado. Ahora Sirius podría ser miserable en paz.

No quería ir a Hogwarts. Había estado averiguando sobre Durmstrang. Bueno, su padre había estado averiguando sobre Durmstrang. Su madre, sin embargo, insistió que yendo a Hogwarts él enaltecería el nombre de su familia. Al entrar en Slytherin. Al hacer amigos en Slytherin y conocer a una buena niña Slytherin. Juntos harían una linda familia sangre pura y Slytherin. Si, toda su vida planeada por él. Su vida comenzaba hoy en la Ceremonia de Selección.

"Así que… no hablas mucho, ¿cierto?"

"Mmmm," Sirius balbuceó, y pretendió estar inmerso en un artículo. Era sobre las barras de jabón Muggles y sus atrocidades.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció y se removió nervioso en su asiento. "Ok, de acuerdo. Entiendo la indirecta. Encuentras el periódico más interesante que yo. Ok."

"Mmm," Sirius con ligereza.

"Discúlpenme, caballeros."

Los dos muchachos miraron a la muy hermosa señora con el carrito lleno de comida. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y parecía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y sus manos temblaban con miedo. Intentaba mantener su voz calmada mientras ofrecía los dulces del carrito.

"Las Ranas de Chocolate tienen una nueva tarjeta," dijo. "Es la de Mirva El Magnifico."

"¿En serio?" James dijo, aparentemente interesado. Se levantó con dificultad y caminó al carrito. Tomó un par de Ranas, las examinó, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Nah. No tengo hambre. Además, no me gusta mucho Mirva."

La señora no pareció escuchar lo que le dijo. Sirius escuchó el carrito alejarse en el corredor. Del rabillo de sus ojos vio como el muchacho de lentes gruesos se sentaba frente a él, y sacaba algo de su manga. Sirius dejó caer el periódico en su regazo, y vio un puñado de Ranas de Chocolate en los brazos de su conocido. Sintió como su mandíbula caía al piso.

La sonrisa de James volvió, mientras lanzaba una al regazo de Sirius, "Ten, toma una. Y disfrútala. Me costaron una fortuna."

Y por primea vez, Sirius se sintió sonriéndole abiertamente a su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo, esta pequeña victoria fue interrumpida por la llegada de otra persona. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, con ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, forzó la entrada del compartimiento y la cerró con fuerza tras de si. Sin decir una palabra a los dos muchachos, trató de cubrir su cara con la manga de su túnica nueva y se deslizó al asiento cerca de la ventana, presionando sus sonrojadas mejillas contra el vidrio. James y Sirius tampoco dijeron nada, excepto por la pequeña carcajada de Sirius, y los dos niños volvieron a comer sus dulces. No fue la niña la que empezó el incidente. No, fue su amigo, que llegó algunos segundos después.

Un niño de nariz larga, cabello grasoso y ojos grandes deslizó la puerta para abrirla, y pisó a James, quien en ese momento estaba amenazando con romper una carta de Godfrey El Grande por la mitad. Con ojos sólo para la pequeña niña, el muchacho se sentó frente a ella. Los ojos de la niña centellearon, y su ojo izquierdo tenía un tic que hizo enmudecer a los demás en el compartimiento.

"No quiero hablar contigo," le escupió al muchacho, el niño parecía algo dolido por eso.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tuney m-me odia. Porque vimos esa carta de Dumbledore."

"¿Y qué?"

La niña le lanzó una mirada de profundo desagrado.

"¡Es mi hermana!"

"Sólo es una–" el niño se detuvo rápidamente. La niña, muy ocupada limpiándose las lágrimas para prestarle atención, no lo escuchó. Así que comenzó de nuevo, "¡Pero estamos yendo!" dijo con la mayor euforia posible. "¡Esto es todo! ¡Estamos camino a Hogwarts!"

Ella asintió, secándose los ojos, y aún a pesar de si misma, medio sonriendo.

"Sera mejor que estés en Slytherin," el niño dijo, haciendo que Sirius se tensara. James escupió la cabeza de Godfrey el Grande y se sentó, completamente perplejo, ante tal comentario. Sirius, secamente miró a su nuevo amigo, encogiéndose en su asiento ante la reacción que la palabra "Slytherin" le había causado. La niña, sin percatarse del cambio de los dos niños, sonrió y asintió. Esto llevó a James a hablar.

"¡¿Slytherin?!"

El niño con nariz ganchuda y la niña saltaron en su asiento, como dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaban en el compartimiento de otros. James soltó una risa incómoda y comentó "¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Yo creo que preferiría irme, ¿tú, no?"

Sirius, notando que la pregunta era dirigida a él, sintió que era tiempo de confesar.

"Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin," dijo por lo bajo.

"¡Caramba!" James casi retrocedió, "¡Y yo pensando que parecías estar bien!"

Las palabras picaron a Sirius, lo pusieron incómodo – éste era su primer amigo nuevo – y lo había perdido. Esa inesperada sonrisa, que parecía encontrar siempre su rostro cuando estaba nervioso, se asomó por sus labios; y se levantó de su letargo, jurándose que no le mostraría a James que lo había herido.

"Quizá rompa la tradición," y luego con un poco de pensamiento rápido, añadió, "¿Si tuvieras la elección, a dónde irías?"

"¡Gryffindor!" James dijo, esgrimiendo una larga e invisible espada en el aire, "¡Donde residen los valientes de corazón! ¡Como mi papá!"

El niño de la nariz ganchuda le dirigió una mirada terrorífica a James y una pequeña risa. James, obviamente no acostumbrado a este tipo de respuesta, se volteó hacia él.

"¿Algún problema con eso?"

"No," dijo desafiante el niño, "si prefieres tener músculo antes que cerebro–"

"¡Y tú a dónde planeas ir, ya que no tienes ninguno!" Sirius dijo, tensándose nuevamente. Si habría una pelea, él estaría preparado. La mitad de los niños de su cuadra le tenían miedo; la pequeña bola de grasa no era nada comparado con el gran Bernie McHiggind del Número 13–

Pero James, en lugar de tensarse, sólo pudo reírse un poco, dándole una palmada aprobatoria a Sirius, en la espalda. Sirius sintió como algo caliente se esparcía por el pecho cuando el muchacho de la nariz ganchuda lo observaba. La niña tomó la mano de su amigo y se levantó, encarando a los dos niños.

"Vamos, Severus," la niña dijo, "encontremos otro compartimiento."

"¡Oooo!" James y Sirius imitaron la idealista voz de la niña, y James; juguetonamente; colocó su pie para que "Severus" tropezara mientras caminaba.

"¡Nos vemos, Snivellus!" dijo fuertemente, una vez más, mientras los dos desaparecían hacia el corredor con el portazo de la puerta de un compartimiento.

"Conozco a su tipo," James dijo, tomando asiento y continuando la búsqueda por Mirva, "vienen de familias antiguas que creen en ese poco de tonterías sobre pureza y artes oscuras. Marca mis palabas, Sirius, tendrá su larga narizota mentida en libros de artes oscuras a penas lleguemos."

Sirius, sabiendo que no era muy diferente de Snivellius, y al mismo tiempo negándose el hecho; incluso a si mismo; volvió a su periódico. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que James dijera muy calladamente, casi en un susurro:

"Pero la chica – era hermosa."

"Hay una nueva tarjeta en las Ranas de Chocolate," la señora explicó al solitario pasajero del carro 16. "Es de Mirva el Margnífico."

El pequeño niño frotó sus manos. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría comprar todo el carro! Nunca había comido una Rana de Chocolate. Había escuchado de ellas – ¡cuán cálidas y dulces eran! Y no había desayunado de los nervios. Oh, si sólo se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle dinero a su padre.

"No, está bien," dijo. "No tengo mucha hambre."

La señora lucía abatida, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Ella sabía. Él sabía que ella sabía. Todos sabían. El maquinista lo miró con extrañeza cuando abordó el Expreso Hogwarts. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre, todos reaccionaban con alarma.

La señora miró su mano. Su manga se había subido por un segundo, revelando una cortada del tamaño de la espalda de su mano. Rápidamente la ocultó de la vista, y trató de retirar su mirada de la cara de horror de la señora.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso, cariño?" ella preguntó, sin tratar de ocultar el temblar de miedo de su voz.

El niño miró a la alfombra del piso, y dijo calladamente, "Tengo un gato,"

La señora asintió, como en trance, y partió para el compartimiento número diecisiete.

Era un error. Lo sabía desde el principio. El hecho sólo intentar de encajar en la sociedad mágica era una lucha sin sentido. Siempre sería un marginado. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cuán buenas fueran sus notas, o cuán feliz estuviera, siempre sería – diferente.

Nada nunca cambiaría eso.

_Él_ ya estaba ruñendo por los lados. Había pasado justo el viernes pasado. El final de mes. El demonio había venido. Había tomado su cuerpo, y lo había convertido en _suyo_. _Él_ siempre vivía en el interior del niño, esperando _su_ noche para ser _liberado_ y mostrarle al mundo la verdadera malicia que vivía en _su_ corazón. _Él_ siempre se alegraba en escuchar lo espantosos gritos y suplicas del pequeño niño.

_Le gustaba._

_El pequeño niño estaba aterrorizado de él._

Era él a quien la señora debería temer. Pero ella temía a los dos. Si, ella le tenía miedo al monstruo y al hombre. Aunque el monstruo estuviera a raya.

_Veintiocho días más,_ _Remus,_ el pequeño niño se dijo, y frotó sus manos rápidamente. _Veintiocho días antes de que vuelva._


End file.
